


Betrayal

by SarkaS



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Art, Kosmo is not a fan of baths, M/M, future Sheith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkaS/pseuds/SarkaS
Summary: Shiro and Keith both lead busy lives and spending free time together is not as common occurrence for them as they would like it to be. But they adapt.A glimpse of their blissful domestic lives. And Kosmo. Mostly Kosmo.





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> I saw an amazing art on twitter and just could help myself. This is a silly, happy, little thing with a hearty heap of domestic!sheith feels.

Shiro had always known that life with Keith would be easy. And it was. Maybe even easier than as he envisioned it. But that did not necessarily mean life, in general, was easy, too. Especially with their time-consuming jobs.

Shiro being the head for Earth’s defenses and Keith as the leader of their main attack power, that, of course, being Voltron, they had scarily little free time to just spent together doing mundane things like washing dishes or going for walks. 

And so from time to time when they could and had something they wanted to share, they tended to make recordings of it and send it to each other. 

And after days like the one Shiro had just experienced, there was little that could make him feel better than discovering a notification on his phone about receiving a recording just like that.

He decided to take his dinner break the moment he managed to steer the current meeting to its end and walked to his office, locking the door behind him. Then slid into his chair with a huff, unpacking his sandwich and linking his phone to his computer so he could watch whatever Keith sent to him more comfortably. 

The video started to play immediately and Shiro couldn’t stop the warm smile from taking over his face as Keith’s face popped up, smirking at the camera. 

“He’s not talking to me,” Keith told the camera with an undertone of barely contained laughter. Then he angled the phone to the side where Kosmo was sitting in front of their TV head pointedly turned away from Keith, snout raised high in the air. 

“Are you mad at me?” Keith asked the wolf, his mouth twitching as he visibly tried to get ahold of himself. “Kosmo. Look at me.” 

The wolf just twisted even more, so he now faced the TV head-on. Keith bit his lip. 

“Come on, buddy. You have to take bats sometimes.”

A mournful howl cut through Keith’s words and the man visibly shook as he tried not to laugh out loud. 

Shiro had no such reservations. He watched Keith try and fail to make Kosmo look at him. The wolf interrupting all his attempts with wounded cries. 

Two minutes in had Shiro tearing up, he was laughing so hard. 

“Oh come on. You know how it works! When you get dirty and smell like dirty Fritos and teleport into the pool that means you have to take a bath.”

The stare he received from Kosmo was the most unimpressed expression Shiro had ever the luck of witnessing and it made him wheeze and slide down on his chair, wiping at his eyes. 

“Don’t be mad,” Keith said, reaching a bit to pet Kosmo, who just turned away again, letting out another howl speaking clearly of betrayal and broken trust. “Everybody gotta bathe sometimes.”

The phone Keith was filming it with was now shaking, too. 

“You smell a lot better… Aren’t you glad you smell better?” He was yet again interrupted by an anguished cry and he finally lost it, laughing into his sleeve as he tried and failed to muffle it somewhat. 

At that Kosmo turned to glare at him before standing up and trotting away with his head held high, his butt to the camera. 

Keith’s face appeared fully back in the frame, there were tears on his lashes and was grinning. “This is what I get when I bathe him. Cold shoulder and mournful howls.” He looked over his shoulder after the disappearing wolf. “And then the booty.” 

Keith turned back to the camera with a theatrical sigh. “I’m sorry, Shiro, that you will have to come home to such drama. But maybe he will speak to you. You did not betray him so.” Keith had to stop as another longsuffering howl reached him from somewhere in the house and he lost it again. When he turned his eyes back to the camera Shiro’s breath caught in his throat and he was sure that if he wasn’t so deeply in love with the man he would most certainly fall in love with him on the spot. “We miss you. Come home soon, okay? Love you.” 

The recording ended and Shiro stared at the frozen frame of Keith with a soft loving expression for what was probably an inexcusably long time before pulling himself together and grabbing his phone and sending quick: “I love you, too. I’ll try to be home by tomorrow. Hopefully, you’ll be forgiven by then, but if not I’ll make sure to put a good word in for you.” 

Then he put his phone away and clicked ‘replay’ as he grabbed his sandwich and spent the rest of his dinner break accompanied by the sound of Keith’s easy laughter. In the end, this day turned out to be rather good.

**Author's Note:**

> The art by amazing Inichann: https://twitter.com/Inichann/status/1030204286658011136


End file.
